


Little Lies

by keelywolfe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Western, M/M, Prostitution, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe
Summary: A sheriff and a bandit. Nothing good can come of this.





	Little Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is a one shot and I will keep saying that until I believe it.  
> cheapbourbon has the best ideas for AU’s, and this is one based on her Cowboy AU. I mean, check out these pictures:
> 
>  
> 
> [First this one](http://cheapbourbon.tumblr.com/post/170743365214/i-will-not-draw-marshal-and-cowboy-spicyhoney-i)
> 
>  
> 
> [Then this one, oh, my heart](http://cheapbourbon.tumblr.com/post/170892294284/but-we-both-know-this-is-the-life-we-chose-we-both)
> 
>  
> 
> [And then this](http://cheapbourbon.tumblr.com/post/171115210434/answer-the-man-edge-jeeze)
> 
>  
> 
> So that’s where the idea is from. This is where I went with it. Look, I can’t say how good I am at writing a western, but I’ve seen Blazing Saddles and I listened to Desperado three times while I wrote it. It’s the best I could do. ^_^

* * *

Edge slowed his horse to a trot as the town of Ebott appeared over the horizon. Dust kicked up at their heels as she carried him past the smithy on the outskirts and the inn, past the general store where the shopkeeper hovered in the doorway. There were people walking down the streets; ladies with baskets, carrying their dry goods and laundry, and men watching him pass as they smoked their cigars. 

He stopped in front of the saloon and dismounted, hitching his horse with a gentle pat. He took off his hat and slapped it against his thigh, knocking off as much trail dust as he could. The silver star pinned to his vest gleamed dully in the afternoon light.

Even this early in the afternoon, laughter and tinkling piano music came through the door. Some of that noise trailed off as he walked in, eyes taking him in, assessing. Not so much in the back corner, at a table where a rowdy group sat playing poker. All the Snowdin boys, and the table was covered in half-drunk mugs of beer, cards, and poker chips.

Rus was sitting in the chair facing the door. He laid down his cards and he gave the whore sitting on his knee a gentle shove as Edge walked up, patting her rear as she sashayed away. “why, hello there, sheriff. come to play cards with us?” 

Edge didn’t bother with a greeting. “The stagecoach was robbed this morning on its way into town.” 

One of the dogs began to growl low in his throat. He stopped when Rus gave him a quelling look, one that eased back into a smile when he looked back at Edge. 

“that a fact?” Rus asked. He shook his head mournfully. “seems like lots of miscreants out there these days.”

A chuff of laughter went around the table along with mutters about fifty cent words and Rus only grinned the wider, winking at his table mates.

“Seems like,” Edge agreed sourly. “Funny thing, the driver described a horse that looks a lot like yours.”

“now that is a funny thing,” Rus propped his chin on his hand. “sheriff, i am flattered that you think i would have the cunning to pull off something like robbing a stagecoach in broad daylight. but the fact of the matter is, i’ve been here all day, haven’t i, boys?”

A murmur of agreement went around the table, along with bared teeth disguised as smiles. 

“and ladies?” Rus called. “haven’t i indulged you with my presence all this glorious morning?”

“That’s right,” Edge turned toward the sudden voice behind him, his hand reflexively twitching towards his gun. Muffet herself walked up to them, the edge of her long, ruffled skirt in one hand. The others she trailed over Rus’s shoulders, lingering to rub a thumb over his collarbone.

“see sheriff?” Rus said easily, leaning into Muffet’s hands. “couldn’t be me. sounds like someone made a mistake.”

“Sounds like someone did,” Edge gritted out.

Rus picked up his cards, though his eye lights lingered on Edge, along with his smirk. “hope you catch the scoundrel.”

“I’m sure I will.”

That brought out another low growl, stifled again by Rus’s glare. He added, teasingly, “sure you won’t play a round of cards?” he gave his knee, the one the whore had been sitting on, a pat. “we have an extra chair.”

Edge didn’t reply, only turned on heel and walked back out. 

“see you around, sheriff,” Rus called after him. The laughter and music soared again behind him.

* * *

Music was still spilling from the saloon that night when a figure walked through the darkness, skirting around any lighted windows as it crept through the blackness. Behind one building, the figure stopped at a door, opening it on silent hinges and slipping inside.

Rus hadn’t gone two steps when he froze at the feel of a gun barrel pressed to his back. Slowly, he raised his hands.

“that ain’t a very nice way to say hello,” he drawled.

“How about this?” Rus grunted as he was forcibly spun around, Edge pressing him hard against the wall and kissing him fiercely.

A low moan was stifled between their teeth, and when Edge finally let him loose, he panted out, “been thinking about this all day.”

“Yeah?” Teeth grazed his collarbone and Rus whimpered at the lovely pain, fingers digging in to Edge’s shoulders “Would have thought Muffet's whores would have satisfied you this afternoon.”

“jealous,” Rus breathed. “you should know better. i ain’t so much as seen a whore’s bed since the first time you took me to yours.” He shoved Edge back enough to make an x over his chest. “cross my heart.”

“Same way you promised you didn’t rob the stagecoach this morning.”

That made him pull back with a frown. “i didn’t.” 

Edge only shook his head, “You can’t keep doing these things, Rus.”

“i done told you, i didn’t.” His smile faltered, fading. “you don’t believe me.”

“I never know when to believe you!” Edge snarled.

“guess i deserve that.” His expression hardened. “don’t need you to believe me for this.”

Rus reached between them and roughly undid both their trousers, shoving his hands into Edge’s and gripping him with ungentle fingers. It wasn’t enough; Edge wanted to push him into the wall and take him, demand answers from him until he gave them with gasping cries. He didn’t try, Rus would never allow it, not right now. Instead, it was quick and rough, belts jangling and their hands ungainly bumping. There was the barest moment of vulnerability when Rus came, his face tight and his sockets screwed shut, a faint, low sound pulled from him. That, at least, Edge knew was true.

He wished he could leave his imprint on Rus’s heart as easily as he left his seed on his fingers.

That vulnerability faded too quickly, left him with nothing but Rus’s easy grin. He pulled away, wiping his hand clean with a dusty bandanna. Edge wondered tiredly if it was the same one he’d used to cover his face during the stagecoach robbery. 

If he’d done it. If.

Rus dropped it on the floor and his grin fell away with it.

“i’m no liar,” Rus said low, “i own my sins.” He laughed then, and it was bitter as poison. “least i used to. now i’m your little lie, ain’t i. can’t have the good people of ebott know the truth about their respectable sheriff.” He swept off his hat and gave Edge a mocking bow. “i’ll see myself out.”

He turned away and Edge found his voice, rough and weak as it was. “Rus. Don’t make me hunt you down.”

Rus stopped, kept his back to Edge. “you saying that as a sheriff or a lover?” Edge said nothing, and Rus’s shoulders sagged. “yeah, that’s what i thought. see you around, sheriff.”

Edge waited until he heard the door close and only then did he pick up that dirty bandanna. Could be that this was proof. Could be that if he showed this to the stagecoach driver he could say whether or not the robber was wearing it.

He wiped his own hands clean and threw it in the fire, watched the thin fabric turn to ash and smoke.

Silently, Edge poured a whiskey and sat with it in his hand, not drinking, staring at the fire until it burned down to coals, leaving him to the dark.

-finis-


End file.
